Torneo X
by NeoSilver
Summary: 16 Ponis fueron arrastrados a un extraño lugar en donde, obligatoriamente, tendrán que participar de un torneo.
1. Prologo

Prólogo: Presentación del evento.

Se podía ver una extraña sala de color gris con una gran pantalla en medio de una pared, de repente empiezan a aparecer unos ponis llenándola poco a poco. Estos al encontrarse en aquel lugar se empezaron a preguntarse quienes eran y qué hacían allí, pero aquellas conversaciones se redujo cuando en medio de ellos apareció un poni unicornio de color gris, sus cascos eran marrones y crin negra, llevaba puesto unos lentes y como cutie mark tenía un grupo de estrellas negras. Lo que llamaba la atención en este poni era el hecho que apareció en medio de todos sentado y levitando una taza con algo caliente dentro de esta. El poni miró a su alrededor desconcertado, y lo único que pudo hacer es levantarse del suelo con su taza en irse a un lado. Tras su aparición siguieron apareciendo más ponis hasta llegar a un número. Luego de un rato de estar sin hacer nada, la pantalla se enciende mostrando a un extraño ser.

"Muy buenas tardes ponis". Saludo el extraño llamando así la atención de todos quienes se acercaron, incluyendo el de la taza. "De seguro se estaran preguntando quien soy y por que estan dentro de una sala junto unos completos extraños". Algunos de los que estaban allí inconscientemente asintieron con la cabeza. "Pues veran, los he elegido a todos y a cada unos de ustedes por ciertas cualidades para formar parte de un torneo, en el cual, obviamente, ganara solo el mejor". Todos los presentes empezaron a sonreir al escuchar aquello. "Dejaré en claro tanto las reglas como la realización del mismo, será por rondas de batallas simples de uno contra uno, para ganar y avanzar a la siguiente ronda, debe o incapacitar a su adversario por treinta segundo o liquidarlo". Algunos de los presente se quedaron duros ante aquello y otro sonreía de manera sádica. "En batalla se pueden utilizar lo que sea como arma, pero no se puede ni pedir ni recibir ayuda, se pueden retirar cuando quieran, fuera del ring no se puede dañar a los otros competidores, incluyendo a los que se retiraron en combate, en caso de que esto suceda, el responsable será descalificado". Terminado de decir eso todos se quedaron en silencio. "Para terminar, os dejaré en pantalla sus nombre y sus números para que se conozcan mejor, así cuando les revele la tabla, así sepan con quien pelearan más tarde".

Luego de eso en la pantalla empezaron a aparecer en secuencia la imagenes de cada poni con su nombre y el número asignado.

#1 Great Spirit, era poni terrestre macho corpulento de color cian y crin blanca, como cutie mark tejía un puño blanco dentro de una estrella roja.

#2 Soul Silver otro poni terrestre color blanco y crin plateado, este a diferencia del anterior no era corpulento,pero estaba en buena forma, presentaba unas cicatrices en el abdomen y rostro a la altura del ojo izquierdo. Tenía como cutie mark un sable plateado.

#3 Black Widow, era una unicornio completamente negra y de ojos rojo, su cutie mark era un reloj de arena rojo.

#4 Howler Spirit, era un alicornio color siena de crin plateada, como cutie mark tenía la imagen de un lobo tribal, era más alto que el resto de los ponis.

#5 Era el ya mencionado poni de la taza, un unicornio gris de crin negra y cascos marrones, llevaba puestos unos lentes y de cutie mark tenía un grupo de estrellas negras. Su nombre era Dark Magic.

#6 Ellie, era una changeling, el color de sus ojos era purpura. A diferencia de los changeling normales esta tenía crin la cual era negra con mechones púrpura.

#7 Profet Eye, era un unicornio negro de crin bordo, tenía vendado sus ojo y llevaba puesta una desgastada capa azul.

#8 Decay, era un pegaso Marrón de cascos negros y crin del mismo color, sobre su cuerpo tenía un montón de tatoo tribales que se mezclaban entre sí. Por tantos tatuajes se desconoce si tiene o no cutie mark.

#9 No Face, un extraño pony blanco que carecía de cutie mark, llevaba puesto un traje rojo junto a un sombrero de copa, lo curioso de este poni era que traía puesto una máscara que sonreía.

#10 Gold Shimmer, un unicornio alto, amarillo de crin dorada y ojos naranja, su cutie mark era unas estrellas doradas.

#11 Soul Eater, un pegaso azul y crin roja lleno de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, llevaba con sigo una hoz. Su cutie mark, una tumba.

#12 Wrath Angel, otro pegaso de pelaje color crema y crin castaña, carecía de cutie mark.

#13 Red Mist, una poni terrestre color beige y crin roja, carecía de cutie mark.

#14 y #15 Dos pegasos gemelos cuyos colores están invertidos, Sand Storm era un pegaso macho color arena y crin naranja, su cutie mark era un remolino de arena; y Sun Storm una pegaso hembra cuya cutie mark era un sol que emanaba varios rayos.

#16 Crystal una pegaso celeste de crin blanca sin cutie mark.

Ya todos se conocían y no había ninguno que no estuviera ansioso a que el torneo empezará. Todos querían mostrar quien era el mejor.


	2. Capitulo 1

Ya era de Mañana y aproximadamente en una hora y media empezarían los combates. Todos ya se habían levantado y se encontraban preparándose para los combates. El día anterior, tras haber salido de aquella habitación, se encontraron en un lugar que superaba con creces los lujos que habían en sus mundos. Fueron recibidos por alguien que se hacía llamar Alderamar, les enseño todo el lugar y los llevo a cenar en el comedor principal, lugar donde los esperaba el extraño de la pantalla junto a un gran banquete. Luego de esto se les monstruo como estaban distribuidos para el torneo y les resolvía alguna duda que esto tenían.

Todos lo ponis se encontraban ahora recorriendo un largo pasillo el cual desembocaba en un enorme coliseo, el cual estaba dividido en tres partes: la Arena, a varios metros por encima un espacio para los concursantes y a tres metros por encima estaba un espacio para un publico numeroso, pero había un espacio en medio de este donde habían tres asientos similares a tronos. Al entrar en este se sorprendieron por el tamaño de este, pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue el público que estaba conformado por varias especies tanto conocidas como no.

"¿Pero que Demonios?". Dijo sorprendido Decay al ver el lugar.

"Parece que ese tipo quiere que demos un buen espectáculo". Decía Howler mientras seguía caminando a la vez que los recibían con gran ovación.

Los ponis se ubicaron por su espacio dividiéndose en tres grupos. Una vez pasado esto en medio de la arena apareció Alderamar (Descripción: Humano de piel morena y cabello Castaño oscuro, 1,85 de alto y de complexión normal, vestía una camisa mangas corta y pantalones de vestir negros, Zapatillas y corbata roja, tenia una cadena dorada que iba de su cinto hasta su bolsillo izquierdo), tiró de la cadena para sacar un reloj el cual abrió para ver la hora esperando a que fuera hora de empezar. Una ves vio que las manecillas dio la hora empezó a hablar.

"Damas y Caballeros de todas las especies, sean todos bienvenidos al gran Torneo X". El publico empezó a gritar. "Con nosotros se encuentran dieciséis participantes de diferentes mundos para darnos los más grandes combates que jamas hallan visto". El publico vuelve a gritar. "Pero antes de dar comienzo demos la bienvenida a los organizadores". Acto seguido en el lugar de los tres asientos aparecen tres personas que se sientan en sus respectivos lugares.

En el medio se sentó un hombre de piel blanca y larga cabellera negra, vestía una camisa negra y pantalones blancos, mocasines marrones. A su derecha se sentó un tipo de camisa azul y pantalones negros al igual que sus mocasines, aparte de aquellas prendas traía una capa con capucha azul con adornos de oro que le impedía ver su rostro, en todo momento nunca aparto la vista de un libro que tenia un numero en la portada. El tercero era el extraño de la pantalla que se sentó en el asiento que quedaba. Los tres fueron recibidos por una ovación aun más grande que el que los ponis recibieron.

"Muy bien, ahora procederemos a empezar con el primer combate". Dijo Alderamar sacando una hoja. "Los Combatientes son los participantes numero 8 y 12".

De entre los ponis bajaron volando dos pegasos los cuales eran Decay y Wrath Angel. Los dos ponis se pusieron a cada lado del humano.

"A ver chicos, ¿Recuerdan las reglas?". Les pregunto cosa que ambos asintieron sin dejar de mirarse. "Bien por las dudas, dejo en claro que si su oponente se rinde, esta prohibido atacarlo, por los cual sera expulsado si lo hacen". Dijo esto ultimo mirando a Wrath.

"Oye, ¿Crees que soy capas de eso?". No le hizo falta que le respondiera, solo su mirada le era suficiente. "Okey, no le atacare cuando se rinda".

Ya con esto pidió que se separaran un poco y dando la señal desapareció para que empiecen a pelear.

* * *

 **Antes que nada me disculpo por la demora y por cortar el capitulo en esta parte, cosa que compensare con el próximo el cual ya estoy escribiendo. y para finalizar, responderé la pregunta de** **Zernm G6, y si es una Oc's battle, pero son todos inventados por mi, ya que tenia ganas de escribir algo así, y solo me saque las ganas. A** **quí me despido de momento, si tienen dudas o algo para aportar, pueden dejarlo en un Review o por PM, los contestare donde pueda. Goodbye!**


End file.
